Family Come First
by starbright
Summary: The girls are all grown up, but when one of the family members needs their help, they all return back home.


Family Comes First

A Full House Story

Disclamier: I don't own Full House!

Author's Note: The ages of the girls are

D.J is 33, Stephanie is 28 and Michelle is 24. The first chapter is just about their lives. The next chapter is when the real story begins.

Chapter 1

* * *

"Yes we will be back before Dad's birthday. I wouldn't miss it," D.J said as she was talking to Stephanie. D.J could hear the tone in her sister's voice that she was getting stressed out.

"Stephanie, you know what the doctor said that you can't get stressed out is not good for the baby."

"I know. I'm not a little kid anymore, D.J. You don't need to take care of me."

"You will always be my little sister no matter how old you are. I will always take care of you."

Just then Steve walked through the door.

"Stephanie, I need to go. Steve and the kids just walked through the door."

"Love you, D.J."

"Love you too, Stephanie," D.J said, as she hung up the phone and walked over to Steve and her two kids, Jessica, who was five, and Jeremy who was one.

Jessica ran towards D.J.

D.J. wrapped her arms around her kids.

"Daddy took us to the zoo and then we went to the aquarium."

"What was your favourite animal?"

"I liked the lion," Jessica said.

Steve wrapped his arms around D.J. "We missed you."

"I miss you too," D.J responded.

D.J grabbed a hold of Jeremy, who was falling asleep in Steve's arm. "Let me take him," she said, as she looked her son, who looked so much like his father.

She walked up the stairs and walked into the nursery and placed him in the crib.

D.J then felt a hand on her back; she turned around and saw Steve standing in front of her. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Where's Jessica?" D.J asked.

"She was so exhausted that she felt asleep on the couch."

D.J looked at Steve. "Both of the kids are asleep, you know what that means."

"We can have dinner and watch a movie in silence," she said, with a smile.

* * *

Stephanie touched her stomach. Stephanie was five months pregnant. It came to a surprise to her and her husband Trevor, but they were both looking forward to the little arrival.

Both D.J and Michelle were looking forward to being aunties to this little one. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door and was taken aback by who was at the door. It was her best friend, Gia. It has been nearly two years since she saw her last.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my best friend who clearly forgot to tell me something," Gia said, with a smile.

Stephanie laughed at Gia. "You have been unreachable for the last while. Where were you this time?"

"Europe. But I came home to see my mom and there was no way that I was going to just leave without seeing you, Stephanie."

Gia sat down on the couch. Stephanie followed her and sat down.

"So tell me what is happening with you?" Gia said.

Stephanie looked at Gia. " Just one moment," she said, as she run towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Stephanie returned.

"I thought they called that morning sickness," Gia responded. "It is clearly not morning."

"I wish it was like that."

Gia smiled at her friend. "So last time I saw you, you and Trevor just got married and you left your job."

"Now I own my own dance studio."

"What?" Gia responded.

"After my last job, I decided to do some dance classes again and I realize how much I loved them still. Then one of my dance instructors told me about this dance studio that needed a new owner and I bought it and the rest is history."

* * *

Michelle walked into her dorm room and threw her books on her bed. "What's wrong?" her roommate asked.

"It's this biology class, I am never going to be pass that course."

"Let me help you."

Michelle sighed. It wasn't just this class, it was all of them. She changed majors so many times because she hasn't found anything that she loves.

She wasn't like her other sisters. D.J was working in a advertising firm and was the top executive there and Stephanie was the owner of the coolest dance studio in San Francisco, but Michelle didn't know what she wanted to do.

She just wanted to be finished with school.

"I'm fine, thanks."

There was a knock at the door. She opened the door and smiled at she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her. She turned to her roommate. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She grabbed her boyfriend's hand. " Just get me out of here," she said.

* * *

"Nick and Alex get in here now," Jesse yelled to his 18 year old twin teenagers. They knew by the tone of his voice that they were in trouble.

"Which one of you crashed my car?" Jesse asked.

" It wasn't me," Nick said.

" It wasn't me," Alex responded. " I was at home all day."

Jesse laughed at his sons who weren't kids anymore. They were going to leave for college in a few months.

"I know that one of you is lying. I will find out which one. I will ask your sister," Jesse responded, with a grin.

"Fine, it was me," Nick responded. "I just wanted to impress a girl. I thought if I showed up in a cool car ..."

Jesse smiled at himself as he looked at Nick, who reminds him so much of himself at that age.

"Ok, no punishment this time, it was an accident,"

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" Rebecca responded, as she walked up to Jesse. "This is the third time this has happened. I need to talk to you for a moment, Jesse."

Rebecca took Jesse aside. "Jesse this is the third time that Nick has crashed the car, everytime you don't punish him because he reminds you of you."

"He was only trying to impress a woman."

"Jesse, your kids all know about the famous Jesse. They are using you so they don't get grounded."

Rebecca walked up to Nick. "You are grounded for a month."

"That's so unfair, mom, the football playoffs are happening this weekend."

"You should think about that next time," Rebecca said, as she walked away.

* * *

Joey walked into his house; it had been seemingly too long since he saw his wife. He had been on his comedy show tour for the past two weeks. He misses them so much.

He opened the door and there was his wife waiting for him. "Joey," she said, as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," Joey said, as he walked over to the couch, his wife followed him and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Anything excited happened while I was gone?" he asked.

Kelly, his wife, looked at him. "I'm pregnant, Joey. You're going to be a dad."

Joey smiled. "I can't believe this, I am finally going to have someone to watch cartoons with again," he said, with a smile, as he hugged her.

She smiled at her husband. He was a kid at heart. "Stephanie phoned and said that they are doing a birthday party for Danny next Friday and asked if we wanted to go."

"Of course," Joey responded, as he thought about how long it has been since he saw the whole family.

Kelly smiled at Joey. "Of course I already said yes."

* * *

Vicky Larson always loved Danny Tanner. She had chosen her career over love and she would regret that for the rest of her life and that is why she was so glad when she got reassigned to San Francisco and her and Danny found each other again and fell in love.

Then two years later, they got married. They have been happy even since.

She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

She didn't know how she was going to do this, but she knew that she needed to call them all and let them know what happened.

She dialled a number. "D.J, it's me, Vicky. Something happened to your dad, you need to get to the hospital now. He has had a heart attack."

To be continued.

Next chapter, you get to see Kimmy Gibber and what happened to her.


End file.
